The Great Race Chase
by Robin G
Summary: Its exam time at Hogwarts and everyones tense, untill....


Title: The Great Race Chase   
Author: Robin G   
Paring: None, Humor-fic   
A/N: I was feeling like I needed a bit of a rhyme-lick. It's really bad, (the rhyming). But I thought it had a little bit of humor. *Sigh* I have a strange mind. They are all playing soccer. Note!!- They're not really playing by the rules until the end. They're just dribbling around the castle, the then they play the real game in the Great Hall. Have fun!!   
  
The Great Race Chase 

---   
Hogwarts was quiet. Not a soul was about for exams were upon the four Great Houses.   
---   
Almost all the Gryffindors were sitting in the common room either doing homework or just resting from their loads of homework. A black shaggy haired boy was sitting at one of the tables, like so many of his young and old housemates, scattered with parchment, books and quills. He was tired of homework and of other things too and he was sure everyone else was to. He eyed his bag. 

"Hm..." He murmured as he grabbed it roughly making the only noise as his chair slid back a bit. Putting his hand in slowly and dramatically he with drew out a round black and white soccer ball. Rotating it in his hands he looked around the room. Several had seen his distraction, but most of the heads were bent down at their books. He bounced it a few times on the wood common room floor. Making a solid smacking noise. He looked up again to find every eye in the room eyeing him angrily. He bounced it harder, and so did the noise, and a couple more times, tension growing and looked up to find the balconies to the dormitories filled with the all the remaining Gryffindors. 

He smiled sweetly at their angry, horrified faces. He spun it on his finger. Tension mounting as they all gleamed at the rotating ball. A single redhead girl came up to him. 

"Great Hall?" she asked evilly. She knew the rules, they all did. 

"You're on!" He dropped the black and white ball to his feet and shot out of the common room with every Gryffindor on his heels. They chased the leader, which changed as each Gryff took possession. Down the charms corridor, through the library past the infirmary and around the great staircase. Upon reaching the Hufflepuffs corridor the Gryffs banged on the walls and their stair case door. 

"Great Hall Puffs!" they shouted running past, soon every Hufflepuff joined them, in the great race chase. They soon reached the third corridor with the great Knight statue, which housed the Ravenclaws. Again, the Gryffs and the Puffs beat on the walls shouting "Great Hall Ravs!" As expected, the Ravenclaws were in the race chase. Now the ball had passed through many a house. The redheaded girl, the Gryff challenger was again in possession. Sprinting for the Dungeons, they clabbered down yet another corridor. Again they clobbered the trap door in a shout with the Slytherins. "Great Hall Slys!" The house in question sprang to life. All the houses were in the great race chase. 

Again the ball passes through the castle with the houses at it's heals. They reach the sixth floor corridor. Up and down they ran about, the stairs, classrooms and statues. A chant begins among the Gryffs, which spread to the Puffs, which sprung to the Raves, which leaped to the Slys. The voices all rang "Great Hall! Great Hall! The Great Race Chase!" The ball raced towards the Great Hall, this time with a long black haired, Slytherin in possession. Many a house passed in the lead. Many so high strung. First years and seconds and a few thirds were too weary to fight. With a leap and a bound, who would make it there first? But of them all a shaggy black haired Gryff and the long black haired, Sly bound ahead the strugglers of the Gryff, Slys, Puffs and Ravs. Reaching the Entry the Houses gave a shout. Bursting through was a Gryff in possession with a Sly at his neck, the rest in tow. 

The table flung aside. The stragglers from before were there ready and waiting. The Slys set up first the Gryffs soon ordered. A shout from the Ravs and they were off with a start. Several tricks were pulled, many strategies used as the game stretched. The players fought with the game. A score of zero. The Slys took their last effort and with a jump they were off. The Gryffs with their speed flung aside the a Rainbow[1] by the shaggy haired boy himself. With another pass down to the end. The Slys were left behind in their surprise. The pass was shot and scored soon after. With joy the Gryffs leaped and shouted with glee at their victory. The Raves and Puffs all proud. The Slys looked gruesome. 

With a bang of the door, professors filed in, all angry of sorts. A staggering cry came from the professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick. 

"Enough of this, again, I say!" shouted McGonagall "Who started this?" she bellowed. 

The crowd parted the Girl and Boy in question stumbled forward out of the student mass student body. The girl had scored the boy had passed. They won the match. Again the Gryffs won the Slys chance. 

"Say it now! I know better!" McGonagall yelled. "What is your defense?" 

The boy tried to speak but the girl had her chance. "In our defense, Professor, we learn of team work the whole house could do. Quidditch has a sprit but only seven can play. Our house won the great race chase. Tension was high and with it we needed release." 

A chance of face took over the professor's face. McGonagall said sharply "Let this be the last! Nothing more of it! You hear!" 

A yell from the houses assured her not much. For 'she' knew the rules and in a week they would thinking up another inspiring speech and it would start all over again, just watch... and wait... the great race chase. 

"Lily! James!" 

------   
[1]Rainbow (one name for it) is a tirck plaed in soccer when a player kicks the ball over there head form behind. The back of their leg flings the ball over their head to land in front of them. ;-) 

The shaggy haired boy is James, the redhead is Lily and the long black haired boy is Severus. 

Did you like it? Feedback might be nice!   



End file.
